


Change (new and approved)

by Skookyumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cocaine, Depression, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Druggie!stiles, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, He is also a big drug addict, Heroin, Jackson is an asshole, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rehabilitation, Sad parts, Suicide Attempt, Terapist!derek, Triggers, addict!Stiles, but not a legit therapist, everyone in here is drugs, lovey, pinning kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skookyumi/pseuds/Skookyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to be gone. He longed to be high, to be so gone that the sofa looked nonexistent from the sky, but it wasn't like that anymore. It was just slow burning, black numbness. Dying would be better then this. Maybe that was what he should do, because there was nothing left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change (new and approved)

**Author's Note:**

> !!EDIT!!  
>  SO HA remember that one time i said i wouldn't stop in the middle of this fic i lied lol
> 
> I have changed some stuff and you know made it a bit better and now i will really keep up with this fic lol.  
> I do have a job tho so i dont know a set time when each chapter will come out
> 
> But enjoy enjoy!!
> 
> SO! Let me tell you how long i have been gone, i have no excuses , but i decided to re do this story cause i like it lots , and GUESS WHAT im going to actually keep up with it :> Hope you enjoy! Beta'd by http://bloodbitter.deviantart.com/

He would never had thought he would end up like this. Never.

"What am i doing?!" he scoffed, "how did i get here?!" he asked the doctor who was looking at him with fear in his eyes. He curled his lip at the fearful doctor in front of him, "You’re not going to fucking take me, you-” the doctor went to grab him and stiles let out a snarl”-don’t fucking lay a hand on me!" He screamed at the doctor, shoving his clothes on.

"Mr. Stilinski we need you to calm down okay? We are getting hold of a person by the name of Scott McCall. We need you to sit down alright?" the doctor said, eyeing Stiles cautiously as he shuffled towards the emergency button on the wall.

Stiles pinched the bridge of it hard so he could only feel the pain , His skin itched, like there was a fire curling within him. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"I need to go right now!" he said, throwing his hoodie over his shoulders.

Stiles hair had grown out all shaggy, the under his eyes were painted a deep violet of sleepless nights. He was unhealthy thin and his body was covered in bruises from certain jobs that he preferred to keep to himself.

"No, I am sorry, sir, but if you don't lay down i will have to call the offic--" The doctor didn't finish because Stiles was already running past him, right back out onto the streets.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stiles," purred Abby, she was a young girl , few years younger than stiles. She was a mocha colored girl with bleached curly hair. Her eyes filled with mischief and anger , She was the one who first brought him to this house. She told him stories of great parties and stellar highs. He believed her , but all there was in this house was lost kids and piss stained carpets.

"Whats wrong, baby?" she sighed and ran her hands down his shoulder over his chest.

"Nothing just..." he waved her off only to see her ,wave a little bag in front of him,

"Look what I got for us today."

Stiles grabbed for it , but she’d slapped his hand away.

"Nuh uh , not so fast!" she smiled at him, her thin lips curling. Stiles was about to argue with her  , but she climbed on his lap and whispered her drugged out sweetness in his ear. Stiles flipped her over onto her back and started kissing her , down her to her naval. When she started getting breathy he slipped her underwear off and told her sweet lies.

 

* * *

 

 

"unf!" Stiles was caught sharply between the ribs with a long arm.

"Jesus FUCKING--! Let me go!" he hissed and tried to wriggle away, but he was unbelievably weak so is efforts were pointless.

A light, curly haired boy grabbed him by the waist,

"Come on, please don't fight me."

Stiles hit the boy right in the jaw with his elbow. The boy grunted and released him, but recovered quickly and went to grab Stiles. He missed, but Stiles was caught by another man. He was a dark coffee color with a tall ,strong body. His features were frighteningly handsome. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and brought him back to the hospital with no struggle at all. Both men had to hold Stiles down as they sedated him.

 

* * *

 

 

"S-Stiles, take it easy." Abby said, half awake. Stiles made a couple of lines and did his thing, but he didn't want to stop or 'take it easy'.

He wanted to be gone. He longed to be high, to be so gone that the sofa looked nonexistent from the sky, but it wasn't like that anymore. It was just slow burning, black numbness. Dying would be better then this. Maybe that was what he should do, because there was nothing left for him. He was living in a crack house for God's sake. He kept going until his nose couldn't take anymore. Abby was passed out by the time Stiles was done. He kissed her cheek lightly, looking at her with sad, empty eyes.

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the damned house. This wasn't a good high of course. He felt boneless and empty like usual. The streets were cold and paved with lost dreamers. Some girl hooted at him asking if he was up for work tonight, he said no of course. As he walked things got a little shaky. He didn't feel to good. God, he was going to die and he knew it. He just wanted it to come quicker, with less struggle.

He walked down to the homeless shelter that had sheltered him for years. They loved him and he loved them in a way, But Ms. June kicked him out when the drugs started becoming a big problem. "Don't come back until you have fixed all of this." she had screamed at him that night. He had stared at her while he walked away sobbing, "I promise." he whispered to himself.

As he started to get closer to the shelter Ms. Junebilu peeked her head out the window, "Oh Stiles it is you!" she smiled, but quickly realized he wasn't coherent enough to answer back.

"Damn you, Stiles." she sighed and quickly led him to the bathes where she ran hot water for him.

"Damn you." she mumbled and helped him undress.

She was like the mother Stiles never had. She had taken care of him since his father died and she always said that Stiles would grow up to be great. Yet, here he was. A 19 year old boy who lost his way. He slipped into the tub and looked at the elderly woman,

"I love you " he whispered and smiled sadly at her.

She looked at him and nodded as she patted his arm ,she walked away eyeing him as she left.

Stiles sunk into the hot water and stared of into the distance. Where had he gone wrong? Tears started to trickle out of his dull eyes, he covered his mouth to quiet the sound of sobs. He let his hand fall into the water around him. He let out a heavy sigh and let the dark cloud swallow him whole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, he has been here before?" Stiles listened to the voices around him.

"Yes, but he's always managed to get away. That's why I called you guys today." The doctor whispered.

Stiles left his eyes closed, but tried to feel around him. He was handcuffed to the bed. The fucking shits.

He had an IV stuck in his arm. He groaned loudly, his head pounding and his nose itching. He opened his eyes to see the doctor and curly boy looking at him, chocolate thunder wasn't there.

Dammit, this was not good.

"Please, just let me go. Jesus--" his voice was slurred and he flopped his head down on his pillows and groaned.

"No Mr. Stilinski--"

"Will you please just shut the fuck up? I just want to leave!"

"We cant let you do that, sir..."

Stiles had started crying and he kept yanking at the handcuff. Both men just looked at him with these horrible, sad faces.

"Please..." he was so pitiful it was disgusting, to himself at least.

He covered his eyes with his non cuffed arm to hide away for the judging faces. There was a light, the sliding sound of the hospital curtain and a hand was laid on his face along with a soft, cooing sound. Stiles opened his eyes to find the face of his old friend.

Scott fucking McCall.

Stiles cried more as Scott embraced him with a big hug. There was no sound besides Stiles' shaky breath and Scott's low voice, telling him to calm down.

Scott.

Scott was always there. He was there for him when Stiles had beat a kid in chemistry with a beaker because he had made fun of Stiles' mom. He was there for the panic attacks when his dad was shot. He was there when his dad decided that the alcohol was better then his son. He was there when the black bruises bloomed on his body. And now he was here.

" Hey bud..." he said after holding Stiles' head in his hands.

"Hi-" he said, cringing at his weak and strangled voice.

"What have you done to yourself ?" Scott said low and sad.

Stiles looked away from him only to see another pair of eyes.

Allison.

"Hey Stiles..." she smiled sweetly to him, but did not come to him. Allison and him weren’t to close, but she had always supported scott and always tried to help stiles when she could.

"Stiles..." the police officer said to him.

"My name is Issac," he smiled,

"And i wanted to talk about you getting some help."

He knew he was going to hear it, but he wish he didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

"STILES?!" Ms. Junebilu screamed, holding his head in her hands.

From his nose into the water was a clean line of blood , foam seeped from his mouth. The older woman held him up a little has spittle came out of his mouth.

He was dying, or already dead. The elderly woman called the ambulance in a hurry, she cried and cried until they got there.

They rushed him to the hospital.

When he woke up he couldn't even tell if he was happy about being alive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A sick feeling clawed at Stiles' stomach as he sat in the psych office with Scott and Allison. The tall, dark police officer, whose name he learned was Boyd, was there with Isaac standing with them until he got settled in. Stiles had already tried to run twice. The first attempt some of the nurses had stopped him. Then Isaac and Boyd came on the second attempt and scooped him up like he was a baby.

He ran his hand under his nose and flitted his eyes around.

Shit.

Shitshitshitshit.

This was complete shit.

He groaned and stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don't need to be here, Scotty I’m fine it was just a little mess up.” he whined as he bobbed up and down on his toes.

“Stiles you need to sit down, okay?” Scott said walking in front of him and looked at him in the eyes,

“You’re okay, Stiles. We are almost done and we will take you to your room, alright?”

“No! I don’t want a fucking room i just want to go home!” Stiles hissed and ran a hand under his nose again.

It was burning and itching and he needed a hit.

“Scott, you don’t understand." he said and held his head in his hands.

“Stiles--" Scott started, but quickly stopped when Allison looked at him, shaking her head as her eyes darted to an open door where a nurse stood smiling at them.

“Hey man, come on, they are ready for us.” Scott smiled at him. Stiles looked at the nurse then at the door that led to the front entrance.

Boyd stepped in front of him before he could even think about running again. His stone gaze made Stiles pull a face and he turned around and followed Scott and Allison over to the nurse who gave him the robot smile they were trained to give. Stiles just starred at the nurse with hard, dark, lost eyes. She kept smiling and started to walk ahead of them.

“Just follow me.” she smiled.

She was a little bit shorter then he was, her blond hair was tied into a tight bun on her head. Her scrubs were a dull green color and bright red lipstick covered her mouth. Her grin made him feel a bit warm. She was beautiful.

The hallways they strolled through were bright and white. From what he could smell, it just smelled sterile and had the brief odor of flowers. He rubbed his arms up and down. He grumbled and stopped when they went into a big living room area. The nurse turned around and smiled , he looked away from her and saw the police officers had left and only Allison and Scott were with him.

Scott smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Stiles gave him a intense glare and turned back to the nurse who just lifted her eyebrows, the smile still on her face.

“I am Erica and I will be your main nurse, Mr.Stilink--"

“Stiles, please.” he said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Stiles," she smiled at him then nodded and gestured at the area they were in,

“This is the ‘Living room'. You are allowed here as long as there is a nurse around, which will be most of the time.”

It was a large pale blue room, the windows were large, but barred. There were a few kids his age watching TV and smoking.

“You let them smoke?” Scott asked makeing an o with his mouth.

“Only cigarettes, dear" She smirked and continued walking

“This will be your room, Mr--Stiles” she smiled and opened the door to reveal a medium sized room. It had two twin beds on either side and a lamp in the middle of them.

“So bare.” he mumbled and walked in looking to see the pale pattern of flowers on the walls.

“Well when so many people here want to kill themselves we have to keep it bare.” Erica said bluntly.

Stiles nodded and rubbed his nose again. It burned with a heavy heat, his eyes watered a little at the aching in his head. Erica eyed him and patted his back,

“You can come back and sleep in a little, let me show you the cafeteria and the med--" she kept talking and Stiles kept nodding and followed after her.

He felt numb and weak. The cafeteria was nice and vacant at the moment. It was just a few round tables with small flowers in the middle. The medical station kind of looked like a little part of a hospital was cut off and put in a rehab center. There were a few wheel chairs and a gurney.Few of the other nurses smiled at them; one behind a blue counter the other just lounging against the wall.

“This is Bertha and Macey," Erica smiled and they both waved.

“They will be giving you medical attention and such things.” Erica smiled and clasped her hands together,

“That's pretty much it. Scott and Allison you can have a few more minutes with Stiles here, but then you know...“ she trailed off and walked away. They found their way back to his room where he just sat and stared at them.

“I can’t believe this-" he whimpered and put his head between his knees.

“Dude, you’re going to do awesome.”

“No-I don’t know- fuck." he sighed.

They chatted about how they were going to visit him monthly and such things.

Scott actually started to cry when Erica said it was time to go. They both hugged and Stiles watched them leave, a gnawing feeling in his stomach. God, he had to get out of here. He tried to breathe in, but nothing really came in. He was going to freak out and he knew it.

He needed his drugs. He didn’t notice Erica telling him to sit down. He pulled away from her and grabbed his own shirt,

“Get off of me!” He stammered and started going backwards.

Erica nodded to him and reached for his arm. He recoiled from her.

“Stiles i need you to sit down,“Erica caught him by the arm this time.

“You need to sit down” she said firmly, but Stiles just shook his head.

His eyes were wide and blown, his skin was ten times paler than it usually was. He let out a stuttered breath when his shaking body hit a rock hard thing behind him. He had hit a thick eye browed, glowering man in a flimsy black shirt and sweats.

He grumbled and starred Stiles down which made it 10x worse. He sucked in a tight breathe and then the man took hold of him. He was being manhandled into his room. He sat Stiles onto the bed and held his arms down as he flailed around to get out of the larger man’s grip. Stiles was saying things he didn’t understand himself.

Erica peered behind the other man,

“Stiles, we need you to calm down. If you get to violent I'm going to have to sedate you.” She said, holding his shoulders.

He glared at her, tears starting to come out of his eyes. He hated when this happened.He’d get violent and loud , he’s ashamed of it but he’d hit abby a few times. He was shaking violently and still trying to thrash around. “Please just let me leave” he sobbed and turned to see some of the other boys peeking in to see him. They gawked and whispered,  Erica was gone which probably meant he was going to be sedated.

The man who was holding him kept telling the boys to fuck off.

“Go the fuck away!” he growled and the boys evaporated from the door when Erica and a doctor came in.

“Please, please, just let-“he screamed when they tried to put the needle in him. He flailed around and let out a animistic sound and started kicking. The first kick landed on Erica, knocking her back a little, the second almost hit the syringe.

“Derek, Jesus, hold him tighter!” Erica yelled at the man holding his arms.

Derek laid awkwardly on his chest and Erica  was on his legs while the doctor tried to get the needle in Stiles again.

After a while of struggling and many profound curse words. The doctor finally got the needle in him. Stiles was calming, but still crying. They let go of him and Erica sat beside him as he lay, she cooed at him and brushed a hand across his cheek.

The last thing Stiles remembers is the man, Derek, watching him and then sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. Derek glanced at Stiles one more time before he clicked the lamp off and left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up.”

What?

“Wake up.” Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek looming over him and a smaller boy slightly behind him.

“It’s dinner time.” Derek growled and left the room with no other words.

The other boy was still there, he gave Stiles a small smile. He was tan and muscled. His smile brought out cute dimples and his nose crinkled a bit. Stiles gave him a small smile back.

“Name's Danny” the boy said and held out his hand.

“Stiles." Stiles took it with a bit of hesitation and groaned when his head started pounding as they shuffled out of the room.

Danny gave him a sympathetic look.

“It will stay like that for a while.” Danny smiled, bumping Stiles a little with his shoulder.

“So what are you in for?” Danny looked at him with curious eyes. Stiles scoffed and looked at Danny.

“Same thing everyone else is in for.”

Danny chuckled a little,“That’s alright you don’t have to tell me, I'll find out sooner or later." he smiled.

Stiles knew everyone knew what everyone was in for, but it was nice of Danny to try and make small talk. Stiles walked in to see about nine boys scattered around the area. He looked around while bobbing up and down and wiping his nose a few time before he entered with Danny at his side.

He got a few looks, but they were understanding looks. He walked through the small line for dinner and just ended up getting an apple. He sat down with Danny and another boy who glared at him with a burning passion.

“Jackson, this is Stiles, Stiles this is Jackson” Stiles nodded to him and Jackson all but glared.

Danny and Jackson chatted amongst themselves and Stiles just lazily ate his apple and looked around. He excused himself after a while and Danny waved good bye and Jackson just glared. Great guy.

Stiles shuffled to the living room area and took a seat on the dark colored sofa that was there. He watched out the window to see the sun setting beyond the trees, kissing the night lightly with faded, purple hues. Stiles sighed and laid his head against his arm, he had cold sweats and things started to get a little shaky.

He sat there until the sky was dark and other boys were sitting by him and watching TV. One of them smiled at him and offered him a smoke. He took it and sucked on it slowly. He didn’t mind smoking, it was only a casual thing he rarely did, but he would take anything here to make the itching in his skin subside even a little. He blew the smoke out of his nose and got up and started pacing around.

He kept walking until the cigarette hit the filter. He put it out lightly in one of the ashtrays scattering the room and kept pacing.

“Med time!” Stiles could hear from the distance.

He followed all the other boys who filed into a jumbled mess. Nurse Macey was handing out meds while Bertha handed out water.

“Sleeping pills, dear.” she handed him the small paper cup. After taking the pill she did a mouth check and dismissed him.

After that Stiles and a few other boys watched TV for a while. Stiles went back to his room to see Derek sleeping soundly in bed. Stiles rubbed his nose and ran a hand through his greasy long hair. This man was really good looking. Like REALLY good looking. Stiles nodded at that and slipped into his own bed. He looked out his window to see the stars dapple the sky. He smiled a little before he falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was dark

It was never dark in their house.

Stiles crept quietly and avoided all the creaky wood spots on the floor.

He had heard noises coming from his dads room so he set out to investigate.

When Stiles poked his head in his parents door.

His mother lay there on the ground bottle of vodka in hand. His dad was on his knees letting out sobs.

Stiles ran and ran until he couldn’t breathe.


End file.
